my redemption
by Lonely-Broken-Angel
Summary: when you have lived long enough and done things that haunts your soul,would you accept whatever life gives you...even your love,to free your soul,what would you do to redeem youself?
1. preface

Redemption: to be improved or saved by anyone.

_Love_, a four lettered word which has the world looking for it. Whether you are rich or poor, pretty or plain, sane or not, the whole world looks for it. But love is a trickster, it knows you're looking for it at all nooks and corners and so it hides, it hides in a place where it is sure you'll never look for. And you don't. Still wondering? It hides deep within your heart.

We are so stupid that we look everywhere for love, just never bother to look once within our hearts. Maybe because it's not for us to find it, our soul has its half and so does love and maybe that's why it waits for its other half to come and look for it. And when that special person comes long, the one who would complete our soul, love reveals itself. And when it does, it'll fill your life with sunshine and smiles, it'll set your heart free, be your greatest strength and your strongest weakness.

But beware.

Love will trick you; it'll test you, put you through worst pain, and shatter you. It'll make you regret breathing, but remember it's just a test, to see whether you deserve it or not. For love is pure, it cannot be stained by any once you pass its test, you'll be happy.

True love redeems your soul.


	2. alec's story:chapter1

Alec's story:

_Preface:_

_They loved…and they lost. That is love's tragedy. No matter who falls in love, they lose it, not because they want to lose their love…its just fate's cruel way. But love finds a way…to reunite true love._

_He loved her…she loved him, but fate played cruel games with them, and now after a long time she is alive again…but will he get back his lost love? Will she love him again? Or are they destined to never be together?_

_A long time ago in a faraway land…well isn't that how fairytales begin? But this is not a fairytale…there is no prince nor any princess there will be no magic nor any fairy godmother…because this is real life…with no happily ever after…this is alec's story, his love, his loss. But is it better to have loved and lost, than never to love at all?_

_Chapter 1:_

A long time ago, in a faraway village, where people believed in magic, faeries and witches… lived a young couple. They kept their relationship a secret from everyone, except his sister. Well they didn't really wanted to tell her…but his sister had ways of finding out things from her brother. The villagers didn't know about it, for they would frown upon such behavior, more so because she was in love with Alexander. The villagers believed that Alexander and his sister, Janet, were witches. Just because they had some freaky powers and their mother died at childbirth didn't mean they were witches. Elizabeth thought their idea to be absurd. She believed that the twins were special; they weren't as bad as the villagers made them to be, well, at least once you got to know them. But the people were scared to even come near them.

Though she didn't have a first-hand experience of their powers, Alexander had told her about it. She knew Janet could cause you severe pain and he could cut off your senses, letting you feel nothing.

But she loved him a lot to pay heed to people's warnings; She knew she loved him, and he loved her. She loved his beautiful brown eyes, his soft brown hair and his boyish charms. She loved the way he kissed her and made her forget all the problems that existed. He loved kissing her; he loved the way her green eyes twinkled when she smiled, and her silky blonde ringlets that he would play with. He knew he was different, he knew that he had some freakish power but that never stopped her from loving him.

Among these clueless villagers was Adam. He was Elizabeth's friend who secretly came to like her, but absolutely detested Alexander and his sister. He, with the other villagers, called them "witch twins". The twins never bothered with it. Yes, it did hurt sometimes, but they were happy, with each other and with Elizabeth. And this angered Adam more; he couldn't stand Elizabeth's time with them, he couldn't understand why she even stayed with them or even spoke to them. But he found out soon enough that she was in love with him. And this infuriated him. He couldn't even tell anyone about it, for if he did he knew the consequences. She would be killed with the twins, and he didn't want to lose her at any cost, though he wouldn't mind getting rid of the twins.

Alexander and Elizabeth were soul mates, you could tell it from the first time they met that they were meant to be together. They became fast friends and even Janet had taken a liking to her very soon (she didn't usually like people). Though Elizabeth's mother had a strong dislike for the twins, she never hesitated to show her feelings towards them. They had been friends since they were little kids and when they turned 16, Alexander confessed his feelings for her and she reciprocated it (she secretly liked him from first day). They'd been together since then; they did have some disagreements once in a while but nothing could keep them away from each other. While they were busy planning about their future, they remained unaware of Adam and they dangers that were heading their way. Danger that would tear them apart for centuries to come.

a/n: hope you guys like this do review and tell your opinions...they matter a lot...:):):)thanks:)


	3. Chapter 2: my mystery guy

Chapter 2: My mystery guy.

_2011, New York City._

Eliza kuhling was one of the best art students in her school. Her sketches, some say, were better than the real life object itself. She captured the essence of life in her images and that's what made her one of the best students in _the school of arts._

Though she was the best student, she was humble and friendly with every one, even her rival and competitor Ashley Bernard.

Among all these people was Samantha, Eliza's best friend and her only family. After her parents' tragic death in a plane crash, Samantha's parents had adopted Eliza as their own daughter.

Since then they were inseparable. Those who didn't know about it would think Samantha and Eliza to be sisters.

Both had same dark hair and green eyes. Eliza was only an inch taller than Samantha though. Both loved same type of music, food and had similar tastes in fashion, they had different personalities.

While Sam or Samantha was loud, always excited like a kid on sugar, Eliza was shy, quiet and observant. If Sam preferred going out to concerts or shows on weekends, Eliza would like to sit at home and read some classics.

They did have moments where they disagreed with each other and fought sometimes, but they could never stay without each other for more than a day.

And that's why when Eliza took up arts as her subject in college, Samantha decided to take up history as her subject.

One thing that Eliza kept hidden from everyone was her sketching book. It was her private diary, her thoughts; her feelings were etched into the pages of the book.

Sam knew about it and she also knew about the only incomplete sketch of a guy in that book.

Eliza always dreamt about this guy since she could remember. Though she never saw his face in his dreams, only his eyes and they captured her. She so desperately wanted to see his face but couldn't.

Sometimes she would see dream about him, see him with a beautiful blonde girl. She never saw the girl's face either, but was sure she was pretty and that made her jealous. Though it was silly to be jealous over a guy who didn't exist as Sam said, but Eliza believed that he did exist somewhere out in the world and she was sure to find him some day.

Day's passed but she never got to see his face or for that matter even the girl's. She hoped for a miracle that would solve the mystery of this guy.

The school was done for the semester and Sam thought they should go out and exploring learn about history and art in person rather than sitting in a class listening to a boring lecture.

Their parents agreed with Sam and insisted that they both go and see the world, gain experience. Her mom thought it was the best idea Sam ever came up with, which made Sam more excited, not that she already wasn't.

And that's how she found herself packing for a trip to one of the most beautiful places in the world. Tuscany, Italy.

Only she didn't know that it was going to be an experience she would never forget.

**A/N: Leave a review :)**


End file.
